


Levande mörker: Famlande i ljuset

by Livana



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst, Angst and Humor, Canon Compliant of Sorts, Comedy, Crack?, During Canon, Edward Cullen Needs a Hug, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Midnight Sun Parody, POV Bella Swan, POV Edward Cullen, Parody, Psychology, Twilight Parody, Vampires?
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livana/pseuds/Livana
Summary: OmTwilights Edward Cullen kunde ha en kusin vid namn Barbara (bland annat).(En översättning av "Walk so Darkly: Fumbling in the Light", publicerad här på AO3.)
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale





	Levande mörker: Famlande i ljuset

**Author's Note:**

> Jag kan inte låta bli att gilla Twilight / Midnight Sun, men med några undantag, till exempel: Edwards depression är lite för romantiserad, Edward stalkar lite för mycket, och Charlie och Bella säger aldrig generat att de älskar varandra. Och vad betyder det att vara (icke-) människa? Vad är odödlighet - verkligen? Är superkrafter alltid häftiga?
> 
> Kortfattat tar jag ett lite mer fånigt, psykologiskt och filosofiskt perspektiv än Meyer, men jag har gjort mitt bästa för att inte motsäga canon (universum/karaktärer/intrig).
> 
> :)
> 
> ### 

#### EDWARD

Tankeläsning gjorde ofta Edward mer generad än han hade lust att vara. Han gjorde sitt bästa för att blockera ut sorlet av röster, i den nästintill fullsatta matsalen. Och speciellt flickornas filosoferande; tankar susade i olika oktaver, tempon, rytmer och styrka. Bruset av idéer fick honom att önska att det var Halloween året om. Då hade han haft en bra anledning att dra ett lakan över sig. _Kanske jag kan låtsas bli hemundervisad igen?_ tänkte han. Fast den sociala isoleringen hemma var egentligen värre än skolan – det slutade inte sällan med att han började gräla med de andra i familjen. _Eller så skulle jag kunna skaffa mig en tredje identitet igen? Ordna fram en fejkmustasch och låtsas som att_ jag _är familjens patriark och…_ Nej, det var för utmattande att upprätthålla lögnen, och det resulterade aldrig i någon sorts… meningsfull relation… Som om skolan gjorde det. Kanske han hade fejkat allting fel, dock? Men nu, så behövde han åtminstone inte riktigt ljuga, utan endast, helt enkelt, inte erkänna sanningen …

Han drog ett djupt andetag, av ren reflex, medan han satt på en stol vid bordet, tillsammans med sina fyra syskon.

När något kändes annorlunda…?

Det var en ny flicka i skolan.

 _Just fan_ , tänkte Edward. Men Bella, som han hörde att klasskamraterna kallade henne, verkade inte tänka på något alls? Men hur kunde hon sitta upprätt då? _Har hon nyligen avlidit sittandes?_ undrade Edward medan han stirrade på henne _._ Nej, hennes mörkbruna blick flackade och mötte hans, och dessutom verkade hon nu börja rodna, vilket betydde att den andra teorin – att hon kanske skulle ha ett tillstånd likt hans eget – också gick i kras. Men vad var hon då? Han hade aldrig varit med om något liknande förut. _Är hon… en extremt människolik robot?_ Människor hittade ju på allt möjligt nu för tiden. Han pressade tankspritt ihop ett äpple i handen så det exploderade av juice över hela bordet och syskonen.

#### BELLA

Första gången Bella såg pojken med de bärnstensfärgade ögonen tänkte hon att det var jäkligt bra att hon redan satt ned. Annars hade hon säkert lyckats sätta krokben på sig själv och fått en fläskläpp från att ha ramlat på ansiktet. Edward, som klasskompisarna sagt att han hette, var tydligen jämnårig och hade en sådan blick som var så där utomordentligt intensiv som fick tiden att upphöra. Men känslan av att vara förtrollad, på ett förskräckligt mysigt sätt, blev plötsligt bytt mot förvirring när hon iakttog honom och de andra fyra ungdomarna. De fem satt alla vid samma bord längre bort. Alla var visst släkt. Cullens. De åt ingenting utan lekte mest med i maten.

_Ätstörning?_ funderade Bella. _Multipla lager smink?_ Hon insåg att ansiktena som var lite väl bleka också var lite väl aknefria. _Tillväxthormon?_ Hon tittade på den biffigaste av pojkarna – Emmett. Eller ja, han såg mer ut som en fullvuxen man. Han måste gått om sista årskursen minst tre gånger.

Bella skakade på huvudet. Plötsligt kändes de alla lite patetiska.

Men sedan kröp medkänslan fram, som en liten kattunge som sett en tå vifta och bara behövde bita i den. Hon suckade. De på andra sidan matsalen var ju uppenbarligen individer som verkligen brydde sig vad andra tyckte om dem. Som var osäkra på sig själva och behövde acceptans. Något ytterst mänskligt.

#### EDWARD

Edward hade aldrig känt sig så omänsklig som han gjorde idag på biologilektionen. Allt han kunde tänka på var på blod. Och varför han inte kunde läsa Bellas tankar. Men hon var nog inte en robot. Hon var alldeles för verklighetstrogen – han hörde bland annat magen bubbla.

 _Jag behöver fan hjälp. Vad är det för fel på mig?_ Mediciner bet tyvärr inte på honom dock och det var inte helt lätt att hitta professionella som kunde förstå hans situation. Den bästa terapeuten som Edward hade funnit var en annan med liknande tillstånd som Edwards, för några år sedan. Hon hade övertygat honom att ha hög musik på i sina hörlurar medan hon skrev på en whiteboard som hon hade i knäet. Han hade suttit ihopsjunken i ett soffhörn och tänkt på vilket själlöst monster han var och grubblat över vad för hemskheter han var kapabel till och att världen var bättre utan honom, när psykologen plötsligt vände på whiteboarden.

Där hade det stått två lysande svarta ord som han inte riktigt förstod. Eller jo, han begrep dem, men han fattade inte vad de hade med honom att göra. Han hade rynkat pannan och ryckt på axlarna. ”Depression” var det ena ordet. ”Ångest” var det andra. Psykologen hade pekat mot Edward.

Edward hade tittat bakom sig.

Första hemläxan var att han skulle bli medveten om sina tankar och bli mer mindful. Inom en vecka hade han med sitt oförklarligt skarpa minne lärt sig allt om hur han skulle hantera sin obefogade dysterhet och rädsla, och strategierna hade fungerat utomordentligt tills…

… Ja, tills när då?

Det var som om han lärt sig att vara expert på att bli ledsen och ängslig på nytt. Som om vemodet och oron hade smugit sig på igen, som två snoriga lingon till syskon, som hade rymt från sina föräldrar på tivolit och oförskämt lekt limbo under repavspärrningen, och på så sätt sluppit biljettpassagen, för att sedan springa runt i hans lustiga hus till sinne. Riktiga parasiter.

Det var nätt och jämt att de gamla strategierna i mindfulness hjälpt honom att inte förvandla Bella till hans lunch denna dag. _Kanske jag inte utvecklats ordentligt? Att hjärnan är fast likt en 17-årings? Min kropp är ju som en 17-årings. Jag kanske är dömd till att inte kunna tänka som en vuxen. Dömd att vara obegåvad, relativt till åldern. – Och dömd till att leva tills jorden blir slukad av solen?! Men vi skulle kunna bo på Mars? Kanske Alice vet?_ tänkte Edward medan han skenade hem igenom skogen och satte en fluga i halsen.

#### *

”Är en katt ’antisocial’ för att den äter möss?” sa Edwards bror Emmett, i soffan.

Edward satt och petade på en enda tangent på pianot om och om igen i en hattig rytm, i vardagsrummet. ”Det var inte riktigt det jag pratade om,” sa Edward och bytte tangent. Det lät lite skevt.

”Du sa att du trodde att du är ’transbio’ för att du hellre vill vara människa?” sa Emmett och Edward förnimmade att syrran Rosalie, som satt vid sidan av brorsan, hade lust att slå sönder hela pianot. Men det gjorde bara att Edward stirrade upp på Rosalie rakt i ögonen och pillrade ännu hårdare på tangenten.

”Det spelar ingen roll vad det heter. Jag hittade bara på det ordet,” sa Edward och bytte tangent utan att bryta ögonkontakten.

”Typiskt,” sa deras mor Esme, som spillde trädgårdsjord över hela golvet när hon försökte dansa till musiken.

”Hej morsan. Du vet att jag gnällt mycket om mitt tillstånd, och öh, varför det inte finns något botemedel?” sa Edward.

Svaret blev en lång och jordig kram. Emmett och Rosalie ställde sig upp också, med vanemässiga suckar, och slöt sig till en gruppkram så Edward hamnade i mitten. Edward ville gråta. Men inga tårar kom.

”Jag kan ju inte ens grina ordentligt!” skrek han till och slingrade sig ur deras omfamning.

I nästa sekund hade han rusat upp för trappan, satt sig på golvet i sitt rum, och ångrat att han hade gjort så.

#### CARLISLE

”Carlisle,” sa hans fru, när han kom hem senare på kvällen och skulle hänga av sig sin jacka.

”Öh, ja, _raring_?” sa Carlisle till Esme, och undrade vad han hade gjort. Hans jacka missade kroken och föll ned på golvet.

”Edward är nog deprimerad igen,” svarade Esme.

”Åh,” sa Carlisle och kände en lättnad över varför han inte blivit kallad ”älskling”. Men sedan fick han en rynka i pannan. ”Har det hänt något?” Han plockade upp jackan från golvet.

”Hur vet du egentligen att det inte finns ett botemedel?”

Carlisle missade kroken igen.”Botemedel mot vad… Jaha. Jo, alltså Aro har sagt att det är lika osannolikt som fungerande syntetiskt blod, tyvärr. Så… öh… öh…”

”… Aro?” sa Esme, och Carlisle tyckte hon log ovanligt finurligt.

#### EDWARD

”Men Edward. Vad är det där för utstyrsel?” sa Edwards mamma.

”Jag är ett spöke,” sa Edward och plirade ut genom de asymmetriskt klippta ögongluggarna i lakanet som han hade kastat över sig.

Responsen blev en lerig kram igen. Edward pep till.

”Edward, vänta!” sa plötsligt Carlisle när Edward nästan hunnit stänga bildörren. ”Jag tror jag har en idé. Jag kan inte lova något. Men kanske det finns ett botemedel av något slag. Det är nog inte helt osannolikt som jag trott innan.”

Plötsligt kändes allt mycket lättare på något sätt, tyckte Edward. Vemodet och oron kanske inte var två snoriga lingon trots allt, utan snarare som två VIP-medlemmar, som sluppit stå i kö till stadens hippaste nattklubb, men sedan supit sig hutlöst fulla och kastat omkring flaskor, trakasserat de andra gästerna och spytt ned halva toalettgolven… För att sedan vakna bakfulla och inse att de är delägare till klubben. Nu behövde de själva städa upp, för sin egen skull.

Edwards pappa behövde inte säga mer; Edward uppfattade nu vad hans farsa och syrra Alice hade diskuterat under natten; hur hans fars läkarförmåga skulle kombineras med syrrans framtidsutsägande förmåga – den perfekta forskarduon. _Och_ de hade redan börjat.

”Fan, vad ni är schyssta!” sa han och flög upp för att kramas.

Med ett jämrande, pustade Carlisle ut luften som trycktes ur honom – luft som han egentligen tänkt använda för att prata. Sedan fick hans syster Alice, som stod bredvid, samma behandling. Rosalie blev också kramsugen, och det blev ett riktigt kramkalas.

”Är det du som gör att jag mår så bra, eller?” sa Edward och tittade på sin bror Jasper.

Jasper, som för tillfället kramade Alice, tittade på Edward och ryckte på axlarna. Jasper hade tydligen inte varit inblandad i att övernaturligt mixtra med hans stämningsläge. _Mystiskt._ Jasper hade gjort det förut för att hjälpa till, men som han i för sig bara orkade hålla på med så länge... Edward kastade av sig lakanet i gräset. Det var ändå alldeles brunfläckigt och dagen var inte så dålig heller. Barnungarna i skolan fick tänka vad de ville om hans utseende.

#### *

”Edward, har inte du lektion nu?”

”Hmm, jo,” sa Edward utan att titta upp på människan som kommit, utan fortsatte att gräva med sina bara händer i den varma rabatten. Han kände sig så inspirerad idag. Som en ny person. _Vik hädan, ogräs!_

”Så det är en labb-grej du håller på med själv eller…?” sa hans rektor.

”Nej,” sa Edward och ångrade sig. Det hade ju varit en perfekt lögn. _Fan också._

Rektorn tittade sig omkring. De var ensamma på skolgården. Rektorn hukade sig ned i höjd med Edward. ”Edward, om det är något du vill prata om så finns jag här. Oavsett om det är klasskamrater, familjeproblem eller, öh, inlärningsvårigheter…?”

Edward tittade upp. ”Tjejproblem?”

”Njaeee… Då kanske du ska prata med kuratorn i för sig,” sa rektorn och harklade sig lite. ”Däremot så tror jag generellt att man ska försöka utsätta sig för de saker man är rädd för, men som egentligen är helt ofarliga, som tjejer… och… öh, inte stå och gräva i rabatter istället. Så vida man inte älskar att böka i rabatter förstås. Men man behöver liksom rota lagom mycket också ändå, och inte glömma bort sina mänskliga behov… Ja, du fattar?”

Edward drog en djup suck, av ren vana. Han hade önskat att rektorn bara blivit besvärad av hans fråga och gått. Eller att rektorn egentligen bara hotat honom med att han inte skulle kunna få något jobb senare om han inte hade tillräckliga betyg. Som om han skulle påverkas av det. Istället stod rektorn här och var… jättesnäll. Men också helt ignorant. _Idiot._

Edward ställde sig upp och glömde nästan att torka av sig den blöta jorden på sina byxor.

”Okej då, jag har biologilektion snart. Jag går till den,” sa Edward. Han orkade inte lyssna på rektorn längre, även om mycket liknade det som hans psykolog hade sagt förut, på sätt och vis.

”Men vad bra,” sa rektorn lite förvånat och gjorde tummen upp. ”Och jag tror på dig, Edward! Du klarar det här!”

”Tack,” sa Edward och funderade på hur han skulle smyga iväg hem istället.

Men han hann bara få två flugor i ögat innan han vände om och sprang mot skolbyggnaden igen. Kanske rektorn hade rätt – om nånting…?

#### BELLA

 _Kanske Edward har någon slags extrem mutation – om han inte är en utomjording,_ tänkte Bella. Anorexi, kosmetika eller mediciner kunde ju definitivt inte förklara vad han var. För det första kunde hans ögon skifta färg. För det andra var hans hud iskall. För det tredje verkade han ha superhörsel. Så hon undrade om hans gener var medvetna om vedertagna begrepp som kemi och fysik. För det fjärde och femte var han så snabb och stark så… han var sannolikt orsaken till att hon inte blev fullständigt mosad av en bil på skolparkeringen idag. _Ja, stålmannen eller något. Eller_ _så_ _kanske jag har drömt allting._

_… Fått en psykos? Jag kanske inte alls flyttat till min pappa i molniga Forks?!_

”Pappa?” Bella reste sig upp från sängen och öppnade dörren. ”Är du där?”

”Hmm? Vad är det, Bells?” sa Bellas pappa. Hon hörde TV:n sänkas, därefter fotsteg närma sig och sedan såg hon hans ansikte titta upp vid glipan i trappan.

 _Phew,_ en _sak verkar korrekt än så länge…_ ”Hur vet man om… om…,” började hon.

”Ja…?” sa han och höjde på ögonbrynen.

”… Om man hallucinerar?” hasplade hon ur sig och kände sig genast jättedum.

”Hmm… Ja… Bra fråga. Jag tror inte riktigt att man vet det. Inte de flesta i alla fall.” Han kliade sig i huvudet.

”Okej?” sa Bella och blev både orolig och lättad samtidigt.

”Är det något som har hänt…? Ja, förutom sjukhusvistelsen och allt? Har den smärtstillande medicinen biverkningar...?”

Bella ville säga ”nej” och bara gå tillbaka till sitt rum, men hon blev helt översvämmad av känslor och kände tårarna bränna istället.

”Jag älskar dig, pappa!” hörde hon sig själv säga och kände rodnaden värma i ansiktet. Hon ångrade sig halvt. Hon hade aldrig varit så här förtrolig med farsgubben.

Hon såg att sin pappa blev lite rosa i ansiktet han med, tittade bort lite och mumlade till, ”Är du säker på att det inte är de smärtstillande medicinerna som pratar, eller nåt?”

”Näe,” snörvlade Bella till. ”Öh. Eller jag tror inte det? Men det spelar ingen roll.”

”Åh, jag fattar... Men, öh, jag älskar ju dig också, Bella.” Han tittade henne rakt i ögonen. Hans mörkbruna ögon var som en spegelbild.

Sedan började de båda grina samtidigt, möttes i mitten av trappan och kramades.

”Herrejävlar, tänk om du dött idag? Din klumpeduns,” sa hennes pappa och tryckte henne så hårt intill sig att hon tappade andan.

”Allt är ju ditt fel!” sa Bella när hon kunde dra in luft i lungorna igen. ”En anledning till att jag ens höll på att bli överkörd var för att jag hade stannat upp för att inspekterat mina hjul. Du hade ju satt på snökedjor på mina däck som en överraskning. Men då missade jag att Tyler sladdade omkring på isen och nästan in i mig!”

”Åh nej, är det sant? Vad har jag gjort…?” sa hennes pappa och lät alldeles tjock i halsen.

”Jag överdriver ju, pappa,” sa Bella och torkade bort snor med ärmen. ”Det var inte ditt fel. Kom så tittar vi på TV.”

#### EDWARD

Edward satt och hoppades att ingen meteor var på kollisionskurs mot Bella, när hans tankar avbröts. _Har jag blivit schizofren?_ tänkte han istället. Han hade definitivt inte somnat och börjat drömma, trots att det var natt – det skulle vara rent önsketänk. _Eller har vi spöken?_ Edward trodde inte riktigt på spöken. Men… ibland hade ens övertygelser liksom ingenting med verkligheten att göra… Han stängde av musikspelaren.

”Rosalie, är det du som tänker?” ropade Edward ned för trappen.

Rosalie fortsatte banka med hammaren. Dunkandet lät som ett death metal-trumsolo med dubbelkagge. Hon höll på att laga en vägg som hon själv slagit sönder dagen innan, då Edward hade plonkat på pianot, och det skulle bara ha tagit en minut att bli klar, om det inte vore för att hon var tvungen att stanna upp då och då för att inte orsaka brand av friktionen när hon sågade träplankorna för snabbt. Edward önskade att systern kunde ha varit utomhus och monterat ihop en ny bil eller något. Det var bara så mycket ljud man kunde stänga ute med Debussy.

Edward sprang ned för trappen och tog hammaren ifrån Rosalie på mindre än en sekund.

”Men vad fan är det med dig?” sa systern och sträckte sig efter hammaren.

”Är det du som tänker?” Edward höll den tillräckligt långt ifrån så Rosalie inte nådde.

Rosalie påstod att hon alltid tänkte men Edward ifrågasatte det. Rosalie stirrade bara på Edward till svar och ryckte verktyget ifrån honom. Men Edward hörde att Rosalie egentligen hade stor lust att göra ett ännu större hål i väggen.

”… Förlåt. Men alltså, om det inte är du som tänker, så… har vi antingen spöken eller så har jag blivit galen.”

”Åh… Det låter inte så bra,” sa Rosalie, och Edward visste att hon tänkte att det andra alternativet var mest troligt. Rosalie höjde armen för att börja hamra igen, för hon visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle göra åt saken.

Men sedan hörde Edward en röst, från Rosalies håll, likt den han hört innan:

 _”Var är jag någonstans?_ Vad _är jag?”_

Edward tittade på henne. _Det kan väl knappast vara Rosalie som är så existentiell av sig._

Och det verkade ha någonting att göra med… en mygga? Den satt på systerns hals och försökte förgäves sticka hål på hennes hud med sin snabel. _Kan jag läsa insekters tankar alldeles plötsligt?_ Bella var ju i för sig undantaget bland människor. Kanske det, på motsatt sätt, fanns undantag bland småkryp? Han tittade på Rosalie i alla fall och hon verkade bli på bättre humör. Hon sneglade smickrat tillbaka – hon trodde han tittade på hennes nya halsband.

Sedan kom Alice in i rummet hon med. ”Kan myggor ta beslut…?” sa hon och knep ihop ögonen som om hon hade ett migränanfall. Edward kände igen uttrycket – det liknade det som en vikarie en gång hade fått i skolan, när Edward hade gått dit med sitt lakan över sig och insisterat att det var hans vita skrud som han hade all rätt att ha på sig på grund av religionsfrihet.

Edward vandrade in i Alice huvud. Alice hade försökt förutspå denna myggas framtid. Men det verkade som att myggan konstant ändrade sina beslut. De flimrande bilderna hon såg framför sig skulle ha gett vilken människa som helst ett epileptiskt anfall.

Myggan flög nu iväg med sin hopknycklade nos i ett vimsigt mönster och expanderade plötsligt på några sekunder. Formen var nu istället likt en människogestalt, som landade med ett magplaskande duns på golvet i en sannolikt obekväm position. När individen sedan vänt sig om, tittade rödbruna ögon upp på trion. De tittade tillbaka på varelsen där hon låg på golvet. Och de kände igen henne. Det var visst kusin Barbara från Alaska, som aldrig brukade vara hemma, men som familjen hade lyckats få tag på och bjudit in, någon vecka innan. Kanske för att muntra upp Edward lite. Edward hade dock förväntat sig att Barbara skulle ringa på dörrklockan som en vanlig person.

”Min superkraft är visst formväxling!” sa hon glatt och spritt språngande naken medan hon hävde sig upp i sittande position. ”Fast, öh, än så länge kan jag bara växla till en mygga verkar det som. Och det verkar påverka min intelligens avsevärt dessutom,” sa hon fundersamt och masserade sig om näsan.

#### *

”Det låter ju mer som en nackdel än en fördel att kunna bli en mygga. Tänk om någon smäller till dig? Kan du återhämta dig från det?” sa Edward i Barbaras husvagn, som stod parkerad snett på uppfarten. Hans kusin var, på ett sätt, en inte helt obehaglig person för Edward att umgås med (jämfört med vad Alice kände); hon sa oftast direkt det hon tänkte på. Och nu var hon klädd dessutom. I en sliten, nedfläckad byxdress.

”Ja då, jag har blivit tillplattad många gånger! Sist tog det tog bara en vecka tills jag var mig själv igen,” sa Barbara och klippte till ytterligare en stencil, där hon satt på huk på golvet.

”Det låter… som en ganska lång tid att återhämta sig på? Som om du verkligen försöker att finna något positivt i din ’superkraft’ när det egentligen inte finns? Det är okej, Barb, ibland får man inte så häftiga styrkor – det är inte alltid festligt att kunna tankeläsa till exempel…”

”Men Eddie-gubben, du kan ju inte sluta tankeläsa med vilja. Då måste du ju liksom acceptera fallet. Se det från den ljusa sidan.”

”Så… du menar att _du_ inte kan kontrollera när du blir en mygga och inte…?”

”Eh… nej.”

”Va? Oj. Men vet du vad det är som triggar dig då?”

” _Nope_ , tyvärr. Varken vad som får mig att bli mygga eller vad som får mig att bli mitt normala själv igen. Om det här är mitt ’normala’ själv…? Det skulle möjligen vara en fördel, i alla fall, att veta triggern! Kanske jag kommer på det en dag.”

”Jaha,” Edward fick plötsligt sympati för kusinen. ”Vi får kanske hålla en, öh, mygglogg?”

”Men _fan_ vad smart du är, Eddie! Det hade jag inte ens tänkt på! _Mental note to self._ – Oj, här i mitt mentala anteckningsblock har jag massor av punkter som jag inte ens har börjat med. Fantastiskt att man har såna här mentala förmågor att minnas så bra. Frågan är ju bara hur man ska komma ihåg att påminna sig om påminnelserna också... Oavsett tror jag folk skulle betala för att bli vamp – öh, _såna som oss_. Inte för att vi har någon riktig användning av pengar. Och Aro skulle aldrig gå med på att vi skulle göra reklam, även om det vore _nonprofit_. Han älskar att vara en hemlig elit, den skurken… – Öh, vad snackade vi om? Just det. Alltså, tills vi vet myggtriggern så _måste_ jag försöka hitta något positivt med att vara mygga annars så… liksom blir man ju bara _bedrövad_ – och det är _skittråkigt_ att vara olycklig! Man kan ju inte ens böla ordentligt.”

”Ja, jo. Det har du i för sig rätt i…”

Även om innehållet i Barbaras babbel skiftade snabbt, så påminde det hon sa honom om vad hans psykolog hade sagt. Liksom rektorn. Det fick honom att slappna av lite i alla fall där han satt hopklämd vid det utfällbara matbordet, vilket bara verkade fungera bra som armstöd.

”Vi ringer till Bella!” sa sen Barbara alldeles plötsligt och snubblade över en hög med stenciler och burkar med sprayfärg. Det skramlade till och flög papper överallt.

”Nej!” skrek Edward, smällde upp bordsskivan och hann precis stoppa henne innan hon klev ut genom dörröppningen. Som tur var kunde hon inte Bellas telefonnummer ändå. Men ändå.

”Jag skulle bara säga att du är en vampyr,” sa Barbara och fladdrade med ögonfransarna. Edward visste inte riktigt om det var ett spratt eller inte. Barbaras tankar var lite här och var.

”Jättekul skämt. _Ha ha ha_ ,” sa han monotont och ett dussin miner gled över hans ansikte på ett kort ögonblick. Han fortsatte hålla sin arm i vägen för dörröppningen, så att hon inte kunde gå till telefonen i hallen. ”Barb, för det första är det mitt i natten. Och för det andra kan du inte skoja om såna saker, var som helst och hur som helst. Man vet inte vem som lyssnar…,” viskade han så tyst han kunde, per automatik.

”Men _åh_ ,” sa Barbara och himlade med ögonen. ”Borde inte Alice kunna förutspå om någon skulle lyssna?”

”Om det bara vore så enkelt. Kanske om du tog mer genomtänka beslut…”

”Hmm. Ja, jo, kanske. Du har nog rätt. Jag är väl lite impulsiv,” sa Barbara och skrockade till. ” _Åh!_ Jag vet, _vi drar dit_!”

”Va? Till Bella? Nu?” sa Edward och visste redan svaret. ”Nej! Det går inte! Det är för mycket risker,” sa Edward dramatiskt. Han tittade upp i taket och hängde med armarna.

”Men jag _vill_ verkligen åka dit _nu_!” sa Barbara och liksom hoppade på stället.

”Ibland blir det inte alltid som man vill! Du får lugna ned dig!” sa Edward och tyckte att han spottade ut orden lite väl aggressivt.

”Jag vet inte om jag kan,” sa Barbara och knep ihop ögonen. ” _Åh, nej_ …,” flämtade hon sen, öppnade ögonen helt och såg plötsligt lite rädd ut. ”Nu känns det så där i kroppen igen. Det händer ingenting…”

Edward visste inte riktigt vad hon menade med det hon sa. Det lät som en paradox. Sedan började kusinen vibrera i hela kroppen. Edward rynkade på ögonbrynen medan hon skrynklade ihop hela ansiktet och bet ihop. Och plötsligt…

… krympte hon kvickt.

Hon hittades sedan av Edward inuti hennes byxdress, vilken hade fallit till en hög på golvet.

#### *

”Okej, så det verkar som om du blir en mygga när du blir uttråkad och bara inte kan hålla dig?” sa Edward när Barbara var sitt vanliga jag igen. ”Dessutom…,” sa han långsamt, ”… är det ju egentligen en utmärkt förklädnad om man vill vara ute när det är soligt…”

”Åh, det var ju _så_ jag tog mig in hos er. Jag ville vara supersmart och ta mig från min husvagn in till ert hus och hälsa på utan att bli upptäckt. Vem var det som bråkade om att ’folk lyssnar’ egentligen? Du vet att det finns satteliter som tar bilder och _shit_.”

”Alltså, det är knappt två meter mellan husvagnen och ytterdörren. Du hade kunnat ha en hatt med stort brätte och kanske sjal på dig – _om_ det nu hade varit soligt…”

”… Ja, jo. I för sig. Men nu drar vi till Bella, innan jag blir en mygga igen. För mycket formväxlingar på kort tid ger mig psykbryt.”

”… Måste vi?”

Men hans kusin var redan vid ratten och accelererade sitt PMS, Perfekta Mobila Solskydd, som hon kallade sin kärra. Det var nära att Edward tog tag i ratten för att styra ned dem rakt ner i diket, men han tvingade sig själv att låta bli. Det vore en dum idé om skruttet till husvagn skulle explodera och de skulle behöva ta sig ifrån vraket. Det vore en snygg sattelitbild, det.

#### *

”Men Alice såg ju att du och Bella skulle bli ihop! Känns det inte jobbigt att bära på en så tung hemlighet dag ut och dag in…?” sa Barbara där de hade parkerat några meter från Bellas hus. ”Du borde bara berätta för Bella som det är. Jag vet att jag skulle ha velat det. Fan, vad skönt om alla människor bara kunde bli vamp – jag menar, såna som _oss_ – istället, så man bara kunde vara ärlig och inte hitta på massor med valser hela tiden. Vet du hur mycket hjärnplats lögner tar jämfört med sanningar? Nej, inte jag heller. Men mycket mer än bara sanningen kan jag tänka mig. Tänk om min hjärna var en dator liksom. Om en sanning var en kilobyte, så skulle väl en lögn också vara minst en kilobyte, och sen…”

Edward insåg att det var ungefär så här det brukade kännas att vara sömnig. Var det därför hon hade blivit inbjuden? Hon gjorde honom inte riktigt på bättre humör nu, utan hon närmast vaggade honom till sömns med sina ord och dränerade honom på energi som om hon var…

”Vänta,” sa hon alldeles plötsligt. ” _Jaaa…_ Tänk om vi kunde kidnappa Aro? Alice borde kunna förutspå en perfekt kidnappningsplan och Jasper skulle kunna använda sina känslokrafter att få Aro att ändra sig och tycka som oss? Vi borde aldrig förhandla med _terrorister_ som Aro – vi borde stå upp för oss själva! Det går snart inte att gömma sig ändå med all teknik människan uppfinner – jag har fått strålkastarfobi. Och du borde skaffa ett helt nytt namn när du flyttar till Alaska nästa gång – det går liksom inte att på ett enkelt sätt använda sig av _gaslighting_ när det gäller databaser. Våra namn finns säkert där i någonstans. Och om alla människor blev som _oss_ så skulle det egentligen vara sjukt miljövänligt – vi dricker bara lite blod ibland, jämfört med människor som–”

” –Alltså, jag förstår inte ens Alice framtidsvision med mig och Bella. Varför skulle Bella och jag ens bli ihop? Jag förstår inte _om_ Bella gillar mig, eller _varför_ hon skulle gilla mig!” sa Edward bara för att få Barbara att sluta svamla. Han hade försökt få henne att hålla monolog så länge som möjligt, så hon inte skulle göra något dumt. Men det fanns vissa gränser, och hon verkade rätt harmlös, trots att hon inte verkade kunna kontrollera sin kraft riktigt.

”… Va?” sa Barbara, när Edward knuffade sig förbi och satte sig vid ratten. Hon satt på golvet och spraymålade sin hundrade figur på en skåpslucka i husvagnen, som han hade uppmuntrat henne att göra. Som distraktion.

”Ja, jag kan inte läsa hennes tankar…,” sa han sammanbitet och ryckte på axlarna. Han ville hem nu. Det luktade också ohyggligt från färgen och Edward hade hållit andan tills nu, då han hade dragit in luft för att kommunicera med kusinen. ”Och nej, Bella är inte en robot,” besvarade han Barbaras tankar. ”Men jag är ju sjukt mycket äldre än henne ändå så…,” fortsatte Edward pladdra. Han letade efter bilnyckeln.

” _So what_ , tjejer _gillar_ erfarna män!” sa Barbara och dinglade med nyckeln på ett pekfinger.

”Öh, jag känner mig inte som en ’erfaren man’. Jag känner mig som ett… lingon,” sa Edward och sträckte sig efter nyckeln. Han började få slut på luft i lungorna igen.

”Ja, men det är _precis_ vad du är. En barnrumpa. Så vad bråkar du om?” sa Barbara lutade sig längre bort, så han inte nådde, medan hon tänkte på att det ändå nästan var slut på bensin.

Edward insåg nu varför Rosalie hade slagit hål i väggen tidigare. ”Det är _du_ som bråkar!” var allt Edward förmådde sig att fnysa. Han slog till tutan på bilen och hoppade till av ljudet.

Kusinen himlade med ögonen igen. ”Vad skulle du göra om jag blev en mygga igen och åkte in för att smaka lite på Bella?” sa hon, reste sig och började gå mot dörren.

”Det där var faktiskt inte ett särskilt roligt skämt,” sa Edward efter ett nytt andetag som han ångrade. Han ställde sig upp och blängde på henne.

”Hur vet du att det är ett _skämt_?” sa Barbara, kisade med ögonen och öppnade dörren.

Han visste verkligen inte det. Han sprang fram, för att blockera dörröppningen med armen igen – men också för att luta sig ut lite för att andas den friska luften. ” _Hgnnfgf,”_ sa han sen. ”Att du har _sjuka_ fantasier är en sak. Men varför försöka sätta dem i verket? Har du verkligen _ingen_ impulskontroll?” Edward önskade nu sannerligen att Barbara skulle formväxla igen så han kunde sätta sin egen fantasi i verket. _Drämma till henne._

”Men fattar du inte, Eddie? Jag vill bara hjälpa dig! Acceptera den du är, liksom. Tänk vilken bra, beskyddande pojkvän du skulle kunna vara till Bella. Kvinnor brukar _älska_ sånt, och jag tror inte Bella är ett undantag…,” sa Barbara. Hennes ögon glittrade medan hon virade en blond slinga runt fingret (vilket fick bilnyckeln att fastna i håret) och ögonbrynen dansade menande i pannan på henne.

Edward drog en djup suck och skakade på huvudet, ”Snälla, gör det inte…”

Men Barbara hade redan börjat skaka.

#### *

Edwards arm, tvärs över en liten del av öppningen, stoppade inte myggan från att flyga över den och ut i natten. Inte heller lyckades hennes byxdress bromsa henne – hon hade lyckats finta den totalt. Och hans kusin var mycket snabbare än vad han hade tänkt sig att hon skulle vara. Varför han hade tänkt sig att hon bara skulle vara lika snabb som en vanlig mygga, insåg han, var ren och skär idioti. Hon var nu överjordiskt snabb – på mindre än en nanosekund hade hon försvunnit iväg och han hade inte ens hunnit se var. Men han hade en idé om var. Han kom precis på att han behövde kontrollera vägen, innan han började rusha till Bellas hus, för att se att inga människor skulle vara runtomkring och se _honom_ spurta i övermänsklig fart, trots mörkret.

Men det var folk ute – det var nära på att han missade det. _Jävla hundägare_ , tänkte Edward, satte på sig ett leende och gick i så normal takt han kunde mot huset. Han svängde lite väl mycket med armarna insåg han när han nästan kommit fram, och stannade för att titta på husnumren omkring sig. Låtsades att han inte riktigt visste var han skulle än. Han visste inte om han vågade gå in på Bellas uppfart, för han uppfattade att Bellas pappa gjort en nattmacka i köket. Kanske skulle se honom.

”Har du gått vilse mitt i natten, unge man?” sa en man som var mycket yngre än Edward, men som utan brådska men med en käpp, närmade sig Edward.

”Nej, eller jo, eller jag ser jättedåligt. Vilket husnummer är det här?” sa Edward och ångrade allt han sagt.

Det tog minst en minut av diskussion kring åldrande, närsynthet, husnummer och hundar innan gubben gick iväg med sin bjäbbande pudel som Edward tyckte luktade alldeles för mycket byracka, men mycket bättre än husvagnen. Edward hade under tiden fullständig panik, och kunde inte på något sätt andas lugnare för att få ned sina hjärtslag – han hade ju inga från början. Istället intalade han sig själv att Barbara inte alls gjorde något i Bellas rum.

 _… Eller?_ Det var mindre än en dag sen kusinen försökt sticka hål på syrran, den dumma jäveln. Myggformen ” _verkar påverka min intelligens avsevärt dessutom_ ,” ekade hennes ord i hans huvud. Okej, Barbara _kanske_ glömde hade bort att allt skulle vara på skoj och kanske visst skulle provsmaka på Bella. Men om hon gjorde det så var det säkert inte farligt. Det skulle bara bli ett litet myggbett. _No big deal._

 _… Eller?_ Tänk om Barbara inte var en vanlig mygga? Hon flög inte i samma hastighet som en vanlig mygga. Kunde kusinen i myggform råka förvandla Bella till en…?

_Helvetes jävla…_

När pratkvarnen till människa och dess lojala djurkompanjon var utom synhåll så närmast flög Edward upp till Bellas fönster och kikade in, hängandes uppochner från taket. Och såg, genom den gula gardinen, kusinen sitta på Bellas hals. _Hon kanske bara sitter där, utan att ha gjort nåt än?! … Men tänk om hon expanderar igen, i evakostym, och ovanpå… Jag får inte låta det hända!_ Han gjorde allt för att inte slita upp fönstret utan lirkade upp det så snabbt men tyst han kunde. Men det knarrade till. Han grimaserade. Hade Bella vaknat? Nej, hon mumlade bara något och vände på sig lite i sömnen. Han klättrade in och lyfte handen. Han skulle precis smacka till Barbara när han insåg att han inte kunde göra så. Istället sänkte han handen för att försiktigt plocka bort kusinen...

Men det var då han såg det. Sticket på Bellas hud. Barbara som var full av…

_Blod…_

En liten röst inom honom vrålade till att hela situationen var _väldigt_ jobbig. Och genant. Han kunde inte alls beskydda Bella. Inte ens mot en mygga. Och nu kanske hon skulle bli som _honom_. _Eller en mygga…?_ Han stelnade till och bara stirrade framför sig som en staty. På stället där han var där och då, så skapade en liten del av hans hjärna en anti-minnesteknik – istället för ett minnespalats så skulle alla sensationer som han, tills nu, hade registrerat denna natt bara kastas runt härs och tvärs i huvudet som i ett minneslimbo. Det behövde inte katalogiseras på ett bra sätt alls. Och varför han var i Bellas rum skulle förklaras med en krydda kognitiv dissonans: han måste ju ha valt att vara där. Han kanske bara hade velat se Bellas ansikte, eller hålla koll på meteorer, eller något.

 _Ja, så är det_ , tänkte Edward medan en insekt flög förbi honom ut i friska luften.

#### *

_Att bli människa igen kanske vore en dum idé egentligen?_ tänkte Edward när han körde förbi rött. Iväg från Port Angeles där Bella hade hängt med några klasskompisar men gått vilse ensam i en gränd. Iväg från gänget med sociopaten Wallace i spetsen. Oavsett var det ju tack vare Edwards oförklarliga krafter, som hans tillstånd gav, vilket gjorde att Bella inte hade mist livet, eller blivit allvarlig skadad, minst två gånger vid det här laget.

 _På grund av_ tillståndet, _nästan_ bara en gång. Det började utan tvivel bli mer fördelar än nackdelar. _Hmm._ Carlisle och Alice kunde nog ta en paus i experimenterandet om botemedlet. (Rosalie kanske skulle bli sur för att Edward drog sig ur. Men, men...)

Och ledsen kände han sig inte lika mycket längre, oavsett. Rektorn verkade ha haft rätt? Edward klarade mer än vad han hade trott. Han hade impulskontroll när det gällde, och speciellt jämfört med… vissa andra som han inte ville minnas. Samtidigt som Bella var någon mystisk källa av energi. Endorfiner, skulle kanske biologiläraren säga, utan att veta att Edward var en…

”Vampyr,” mumlade Bella, liksom för sig själv. Som om hon bet av en hörna av ordet och sakta tuggade på det. Hon kliade sig lite på halsen, lite disträ, i sätet intill. Edward försökte att inte titta och blev genast på sämre humör, utan att riktigt veta varför. Troligen för att han inte gillade termen. Hon hade kommit på det själv och precis konfronterat honom. Han hade inte erkänt, men inte heller förnekat att han var en…

”Men alltså, hur vet du egentligen att du är en ’vampyr’? Vem har sagt det?” sa Bella.

”Va…?” sa Edward, accelererade bilen och glömde vilket humör han skulle vara på.

”Ja, men, alltså. Vem var den första vampyren, liksom? Och vem sa liksom till den vampyr-personen att ’Hörru dudu, du är en vampyr förresten!’ Hur vet man att den personen, som tydligen _visste_ det och sa det, var _trovärdig_? Var det någon… _gud_ , eller? Och hur vet man att ens det var en ’gud’?”

”Öh…” Han kunde inte förneka att det var en bra fråga. Aro, deras egna polischef på sätt och vis, hade sagt det, men han var definitivt ingen gud. Även om Aro själv verkade tro det ibland. ”Jag antar att vi helt enkelt… bara antagit det? På grund av… öh, att vi gillar människoblod liksom. Och såna som gillar sånt, kallas ju–”

”–Men kanske du inte ens _är_ en ’vampyr’? Utan en människa, med öh, vampyriska drag, eller nåt, vad nu det är… Liksom, måste man etikettera sig själv? Att man _är_ något snarare än att man _har_ något?” sa Bella. ”Och kan bara människor bli vampyrer? Inte andra djur, eller typ… växter? Kan du läsa andra djurs tankar förresten? Typ apor? Har du provat?”

Edward tyckte att det var flummiga frågor. Men även om han hört vimsigare frågor förut, visste han inte vad han skulle säga och bara tittade på henne, medan han tänkte på myggor utan att vilja veta varför. Vad mer för spännande saker försiggick i Bellas huvud?

”Visste du att Jessica i skolan tänker elaka saker om dig?” flög det ur honom sedan.

”Visste du att du skrämmer upp stackars harar i skogen helt i onödan när du kör så här fort?” sa Bella, rynkade på ögonbrynen och lade armarna i kors.

Edward saktade ned bilen, lite, medan han samtidigt funderade på om han också råkat säga något fel. _Jaha, kontext._ ”Förlåt. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga. Jag började tänka på något annat… Och jag menade egentligen att säga att Angela är en sjukt trevlig person jämfört med Jessica. Du borde umgås mer med henne.” _Och inte med mig_ , tänkte Edward sen och blev återigen på lite dåligt humör. Nej, vemodet och oron var inte bara som lingon eller VIP-medlemmar. De var ett fördömt myggbett som man bara ville riva på men som bara blev värre när man väl gjorde det. Men fan vad skönt det var i stunden.

”Öh, okej?” sa Bella i alla fall bara, och hennes armar slappnade av lite.

Hon kliade sig lite på halsen igen, nonchalant och fundersamt. Det gjorde honom alldeles spänd. Han tittade på vägen igen och svalde. Och undrade hur det kom sig att han kunde producera saliv men inte tårar. Det gjorde honom förvirrat irriterad. Eller irriterat förvirrad. Något av dem. Kanske båda.

De satt tysta ett tag. Sedan började Bella skruva på sig och titta åt Edwards håll då och då. Han såg det i ögonvrån. Efter någon minut sa hon, alldeles röd i ansiktet:

”Finns det enhörningar också?”

#### *

Edward fick lite dåligt samvete. Bella darrade när han höll hennes varma hand, då de gick utomhus, iväg ifrån dansgolvet, på skolbalen. Han kunde inte låta bli att fråga om han gjorde henne rädd.

”Nej, alltså… öh, du är lite kall. Men jag gillar att frysa!” sa hon medan hon hackade tänder. Hennes ansikte blev alldeles rosa samtidigt som hennes läppar var fullständigt lila.

Deras olika temperaturer kanske var ett problem. Om än ett litet problem. Men ändå.

 _På tal om problem…?_ Edward tyckte han såg något konstigt i ögonvrån, tittade snabbt bort från Bellas ansikte och vände sitt eget uppåt mot natthimlen. Han ryckte till – redo att täcka henne… bara för att inse att han betraktade månen – inte en meteor. Han lät sina muskler slappna av lite och tvingade sig själv att tänka på något annat. Vadsomhelst. _Något positivt?_

Edward tänkte istället på Alices flera framtidsvisioner, gällande honom och Bella.

I en hade han blivit människa igen. Fördelen var att han nog definitivt inte skulle känna sig som ett odjur längre, som kanske okontrollerat begärde blod när han minst anade det. Det var en märklig spegelbild som Alice gett honom, där han kunde se sig själv med vattniga, gröna ögon, rynkor och vitt skägg, där Bella bredvid – gråhårig och sittandes med krökt rygg, i rullstol – skulle skratta så högt åt att han råkat släppa sig så att hennes löständer flög ut.

I en annan vision skulle Bella bli som honom. Fördelen var att hon var en drulle till olycksfågel där han konstant skulle få agera livvakt – i bästa fall. Sist hade varit riktigt påfrestande med en människomumsande nomad, som hade rövat bort Bella och det _bara_ hade slutat med att hon hamnade på sjukhus med ett brutet ben och blodförlust. Familjen hade ju bara tänkt spela lite baseboll med henne.

Medan Edward koncentrerade sig hårt på att bara tänka på båda versionernas fördelar var det något annat som, trots allt, gjorde honom nervös.

”Vänta, vad var det?” sa Edward plötsligt. Han lyssnade intensivt. Det var ett bekant ljud nära Bella.

”Vaddå?” sa Bella.

Utan att tänka riktigt på vad han höll på med, släppte han taget om Bellas hand och klappade ihop händerna med en smäll. Bella tittade storögt på honom. Den tillplattade myggan avslöjades när han öppnade händerna. Han knäppte bort den från handflatan där den fastnat, och kände sig oresonligt ilsken. Den lämnade en röd prick, och han tänkte på lingon.

”Hmm,” sa han. ”Jag vet inte varför jag gjorde så. Kanske jag är svartsjuk?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tack för att du tog dig tid att läsa! :D


End file.
